El juego de Wheaton
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Puede que Sheldon descubra placeres desconocidos Y que aprenda a sacarles partido. Slash Wil Wheaton/Sheldon. No es explícito.
1. Chapter 1

_- Toc, toc, toc_.

- Penny.

_Toc, toc, toc_.

- Penny

_Toc, toc, toc_.

- Penny

La rubia bufó al otro lado de la puerta. Volvía a ser esa voz electrónica y no estaba para aguantar a Sheldon y a uno de sus "temibles y apocalípticos" resfriados. Prefirió ignorar la llamada.

- Penny, he visto como entrabas en la habitación. Abre. Es la ley de la amistad. - reclamó Sheldon

- ¿A sí? - preguntó abriendo la puerta - ¿Desde cuándo crees tú en esas leyes?

Sheldon se encogió de hombros y escribió otra frase en el ordenador.

- ¿Puedo entrar? Me gustaría hablar contigo. - pidió mirándola de manera analizadora

Penny le dejó paso y se volvió a sentar en el sofá para seguir haciéndose la manicura. Sheldon arrugó la nariz y dejó el portátil sobre la mesa, luego se sentó en el sillón.

- No me gusta el olor a metacrilato. - replicó el ordenador

- Por favor Sheldon, deja de usar el ordenador. Seguramente tu inflamación de laringe no será para tanto. Deja de parecer Robocop. Das miedo. - dijo Penny arta mientras se limpiaba las uñas.

Sheldon suspiró y cerró el portátil.

- Está bien. - dijo

Penny le miró arqueando una ceja. La voz de Sheldon era ronca. Como si hubiera estado gritando mucho tiempo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó

Sheldon miró a otro sitio nervioso.

- Eh..

- No me lo cuentes si no quieres. - se apresuró a decir la rubia ya que no quería estar metida en uno de los "truculentos" planes de Sheldon. - ¿Dime? ¿Para qué has venido?

- Acabo de tener sexo. - se sinceró

Penny se quedó completamente asombrada y del respingo pintó su pantalón.

- Deberías de tener cuidado. Algo me dice que esa pintura no se quitará de tu ropa. - replicó Sheldon observando la marcha

- ¿Qué has tenido sexo?

- ¿Es que estás sorda? Deberías de ir al otorrino.

- No estoy sorda, solo que creo no haber comprendido lo que me dijiste. - le dijo

- He tenido sexo. Cinco minutos antes de que llegaras. Es por eso mi problema de voz.

- Ah... Eh... ¿Y quieres un caramelo de menta?

- No gracias. Quiero tus consejos.

- ¿Consejos sobre chicas?

- Por supuesto que no. - dijo Sheldon y dejó de mirarla a los ojos

Penny se le quedó mirando, ¿eran imaginaciones suyas o Sheldon estaba visiblemente avergonzado?

- ¿Qué tal la experiencia? - preguntó

Sheldon ladeó la cabeza.

- Eh... Bien desde que me olvidé de todos los gérmenes y enfermedades.

- ¿Bien o muy bien? - preguntó

- ¿Podemos ir al grano? - pidió Sheldon exasperado - Estoy harto de tanta conversación sin sentido.

- No es conversación sin sentido. Eres tú quien no me quiere decir con quien has hecho el amor.

- Eso es porque no has preguntado. Además no se puede decir "he hecho el amor". No siento amor por esa persona. - corrigió Sheldon

- Bueno, pues tenido sexo. ¿Ha sido con Amy?

- No. - le dijo

- ¿Aquella chica pelirroja que invadió tu casa un tiempo? – preguntó

- No. A esa chica no la he vuelto a ver. Creo que solo me quería por mis cualidades intelectuales. - dijo acariciándose la garganta

- ¿Entonces con quién has tenido sexo? - preguntó Penny

- Con Wil Wheaton. - confesó al fin Sheldon

Penny derramó el bote del pintauñas en la ropa, mesa y suelo.

- ¿Tienes algún problema de psicomotricidad Penny? Si eres tan descuidada deberías de ir al médico.

- Perdona pero, ¿te has acostado con Wil Wheaton?

- He tenido sexo con Wil Wheton. - aclaró - El "acostarse" es como si solo hubiera dormido con él.

- ¿Y cómo ha pasado? - preguntó

- Como suele pasar, él desnudo. Yo desnudo… - explicó Sheldon

- No. Me refiero como has llegado a hacerlo con él…

El científico miró hacia otro lado.

***Flash Back***

Sheldon estaba terminando de ver (o re-ver, pues era la undécima vez que veía esa absurda película de Star Trek) cuando llamaron a su puerta. Sheldon suspiró y pausó la televisión. ¿Quién llamaba a esas horas? Bueno, al menos sus tres "amigos" se habían ido al cine y él no esperaba nadie. Bueno quizás a Penny pero creía recordar de que aún estaría trabajando.

- Wil Wheaton. - dijo Sheldon al ver al hombre detrás de su puerta

- Hola Sheldon. - respondió este sonriendo - Me alegro de verte.

- Que contrariedad. - rió este - ¿A qué has venido?

- A verte.

- ¿Y por qué razón vas a venir a verme? ¿No dejé claro en Facebook y Twitter que eres mi enemigo número uno?

- ¿No era el número tres?

- Subiste dos puestos por lo de la bolera. Siéntete orgulloso.

Wil sonrió de medio lado y se le quedó mirando.

- Toma. - dijo extendiéndole un oso de peluche

- ¿Eh? No me gustan los osos de peluche y creo que no sé que significa este regalo. Somos archi-enemigos. - le dijo Sheldon echando sus manos a su espalda.

- ¿Reconciliación? Siento lo de la bolera, lo de la partida de los guerreros Ka'a y lo de la convención a la que no acudí. - dijo Wheaton mirándose los pies

- ¿Te estás disculpando?

- Sí.

- ¿Sinceramente?

- Por supuesto. De no ser así no te estaría dando un regalo de reconciliación.

Sheldon cogió el peluche.

- Gracias supongo. - dijo y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta

- Espera, espera Sheldon. Me gustaría hablar contigo. - dijo Wil sujetando la puerta

- ¿Qué? - preguntó

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó

- Supongo. - dijo apartándose

Wil miró la casa y dibujó una sonrisa en su mente. Típico de un obsesivo compulsivo. Todo estaba escrupulosamente ordenado.

- Siéntate. - le dijo Sheldon. - ¿Quieres algo de beber? - preguntó

- No, gracias. - dijo

- Yo voy a tomar un refresco de cafeína. - le dijo Sheldon. Dejó el peluche sobre la mesa y fue a cogerlo.

Wil fue tras Sheldon y puso una mano en la cadera de este.

- Demasiado cerca. Aléjate. – pidió

Wil apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Sheldon.

- ¿Es que no te sientes cómodo? – le susurró al oído

- No. – se limitó a responder Sheldon mientras que apoyaba sus manos en la mesa ya que estaba ligeramente de los nervios

Wil olió con cuidado el cuello de Sheldon y luego le dio un beso.

- Aparta Wil Wheaton. – dijo Sheldon

Este se separó un poco y le hizo darse la vuelta.

- ¿Nunca has tenido sexo? – preguntó

- Estoy demasiado evolucionado como para eso. – dijo el físico

- Ya. Eso significa que no sabes cómo divertirte.- rió Wil

- No creo que el sexo sea divertido. El cuerpo sufre cuando lo practicas. Además es muy antihigiénico.

- Mmm.. Pero cuando empiezas a disfrutar te olvidas de ello…

- No creo que pueda olvidarme por una estupidez. Además para tener sexo hay que sentirse atraído por la otra persona y tu no me atraes.

- No te tienes porque sentirte atraído. Simplemente… Tienes que querer practicarlo. ¿No tienes curiosidad?

Sheldon negó con la cabeza. Wil suspiró, se aproximó a él y lo besó. El Dr. en física no se movió. No era la primera vez que le besaban y estaba reaccionando igual que a todas. Quieto, sin moverse, para que la otra persona comprendiera que no quería hacer nada.

Pero en esa ocasión fue un poco extraño. Wil no se separó y Sheldon notó como sus mejillas comenzaban a ponérsele rojas. Abrió la boca un momento para decir algo pero fue cuando Wil aprovechó y le metió la lengua.

- Mmmmphs…. – se quejó Sheldon

Wheaton no se apartó y se quedó allí para seguir besándole. Sheldon se quedó quieto y se dejó hacer.

- Ahá… ¿No te gusta? – preguntó Wil separándose un poco

- Es una forma gratuita de compartir gérmenes. No quiero compartir gérmenes.

- Los móviles táctiles tienen más gérmenes que un urinario público. – replicó Wil volviéndole a besar – Y tú tienes uno.

- Yo no tengo gérmenes. – aclaró

- Un beso es mucho mejor que dar la mano. Así tu cuerpo está preparado para otros gérmenes. Así podrías estar más seguro para los resfriados y seguir trabajando. – murmuró

- Touché. – susurró Sheldon al recordar que lo que decía era correcto

Wil rió y volvió a besarle mientras le acariciaba la entrepierna por encima de los pantalones. El científico gimió en sus labios y se apartó un poco. Miraba al suelo visiblemente sonrojado.

- Creo que quiero hacer el coito. – dijo – Eh… Siento placer, sí.

- Oh bien, pero técnicamente no es el coito…

- Mi madre considera que esto es pecado… - murmuró Sheldon

- Vives en California. Olvídate de eso.

Sheldon se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Tienes alguna enfermedad venérea que deba saber?

- No. Estoy limpio.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

- Si quieres que hagamos esto ahora sí. – le dijo Wil volviéndole a acariciar la zona.

Sheldon volvió a gemir y se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina.

- Ahá… - gimió - ¿Y tienes condones?

Wil se sacó dos del bolsillo y los dejó sobre la mesa.

- ¿Contento ahora?

Sheldon asintió e inclinó la cabeza hacia Wil para besarle. Este sonrió y continuó el beso.

* **Fin del Flash Back***

- Oigh… Mi niño ha perdido la virginidad. – dijo Penny sonriente – Me alegro de que por fin hayas descubierto que el sexo no es malo Sheldon.

- El sexo sí que es malo. Es cruel. - murmuró

- Bueno. Pero te gustó, ¿cierto?

- Llegué a eyacular. Sí. – le respondió

Penny soltó un bufido.

- Demasiada información para ninguna pregunta concreta. – le dijo - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sheldon asintió.

- ¿Has recibido? – preguntó

Sheldon se quedó mirándole nervioso.

- Oh. Eso quiere decir que sí. – dijo Penny riéndose

- No te rías.. – pidió Sheldon bastante molesto

Penny rió.

- Bueno y dime. ¿Qué tal es Wheaton en la cama?

- Practicamos sexo en la cocina. No sé cómo es en la cama. Sé cómo es en la cocina.

- Vale, ¿y cómo es Wil Wheaton en la cocina? – preguntó

- Supongo que bueno. No tengo con que compararlo dado que es mi primer coito. Aunque Wheaton dice que no se le denomina coito así que prefiero denominarlo pedicación. – dijo

- ¿Supones? Has dicho que eyaculaste. – le dijo la rubia – Entonces fue bastante bueno.

Sheldon asintió levemente.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora Wheaton? – preguntó

- Grabó nuestro pedicación. – le dijo Sheldon – Me dijo que si volvía a fastidiarle de alguna manera lo publicaría en la web de la universidad. Dice que es tan fácil hackearla que no le supondría ningún problema.

- ¿Te ha extorsionado? – preguntó Penny

- Supongo. Sí. – dijo Sheldon asintiendo - Es mi enemigo. No podré dejar de intentar vencerle.

- Tendrás que dejar de hacerlo si no quieres que ese video sea publicado.

- Ahí es dónde entras tú. – pidió Sheldon

- ¿Yo? Sheldon la gente te conoce a lo mejor simplemente creen que era que iba en contra de voluntad.

- No. La gente no puede creer eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque le pedí que me follara. – dijo Sheldon haciendo moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado ciertamente molesto por usar esa palabra

- ¿Le pediste que te follara?

- Wheaton me dijo que no penetraría si no se lo pedía así y yo… Quería que hiciera eso. Ahora, después de esto creo que entiendo algo. Quería que suplicara tener sexo para que me diera vergüenza que ese video fuera publicado. Claro que seguramente no lo publicará entero ya que se saltará la parte donde me hizo una felación

- ¿Te hizo una felación? – preguntó la rubia sorprendida

- Me negué a hacerlo yo. No quería tener eso en mi boca. A saber donde había estado.

- ¿Y te dejaste hacer sexo anal?

- No iba a hacerlo yo. No quería meter algo mío en su cavidad.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? ¿Qué clase de consejo querías recibir?

- Bueno. Tu eres una chica y has tenido relaciones amorosas seguramente tu manera de pensar es parecida a la de un invasor enemigo.

Penny suspiró.

- Pues no sé Sheldon. Nunca me había pasado algo por el estilo.

- ¿Te tendré recordar que uno de tus novios hablaba de tus relaciones sexuales en internet? Es muy parecido.

- Puede ser, pero no hice nada. Simplemente le grité y grité hasta que lo dejé pasar.

- ¿Y quieres que lo deje pasar?

- Sí. Vamos Sheldon le puede pasar a todos.

- A mi no me puede pasar. No puedo caer tan bajo. Cuando recoja mi premio Nobel seguramente mostraran ese video pare avergonzarme delante de todo el mundo.

- Sheldon, lo único que se me ocurre es que entres en la casa de Wheaton lo entretengas y le robes el peluche.

- Eh… ¿Un asalto? - preguntó confuso – Pero no podré hacerlo solo. Necesito un cebo. – dijo

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – preguntó

- Claro. Si no, no hubiera venido a contarte como he sido humillado.

- Sé tú el cebo. – le dijo Penny

- ¿Qué sea yo el cebo? No sé qué quieres decir.

- Ve a su casa. Dile que quieres tener sexo, llévatelo a su habitación. Yo entraré en la casa y buscaré eso en el peluche u ordenador.

- ¿Pretendes que vuelva a tener sexo con Wil Wheaton?

- Sí quieres que yo entre y le robe el peluche sí.

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces tú? Obviamente estás más acostumbrada.

- Se acostó con un hombre. Seguramente las chicas no le interesan demasiado. Deberías de hacerlo tú. – le dijo Penny mientras se vestía

- ¿Ya? Pero no lo he ensayado. – se quejó

- Da igual Sheldon, ve, te lo follas y yo consigo ese video. – dijo

Sheldon suspiró.

- Si no hay más remedio. – dijo levantándose

- ¿Te duele el culo Sheldon? – preguntó Penny riéndose al ver que cojeaba un poco

Sheldon soltó un bufido.

- ¿Es relevante?

- No, pero quiero satisfacer mi curiosidad. – dijo

- No es relevante entonces. No contestaré. – dijo Sheldon abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la casa

Penny se rió y se quedó mirándole. Penny condujo hasta casa de Wil Wheaton. Sheldon subió junto a Penny y tras que la rubia se escondiera él llamó a la puerta.

Wil asomó la cabeza.

- Sheldon. – exclamó sorprendido aunque luego soltó una risita - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Ya que tú te has divertido conmigo me parece prudente divertirme yo contigo. No me importa lo que pueda pasar pero quiero follarte. – dijo

Wheaton se quedó mirándole y terminó de abrir la puerta. Allí estaba el capitán chándal, Stuart y unos cuantos más que lo miraban con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Sheldon se quedó mirándoles y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Entonces, ¿qué dices? – preguntó Sheldon

- No es un buen momento. – dijo Wheaton con un hilo de voz

Era obvio que no iba a "traficar" con ese video bajo ningún concepto. Más que nada porque él también salía en ese video. Solo creía que era una manera de mantener a Sheldon a raya.

- Otra vez será. – dijo Sheldon se dio media vuelta y se fue

Wheaton cerró la puerta y se dio media vuelta. Su grupo de amigos le miraba en buscas de explicaciones.

- Eh… Hace demasiados experimentos. – se limitó a responder

Sheldon volvió con Penny con gesto triunfante.

- Vámonos. – dijo

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No te acostarás con él?

- No. ¿Lo ves como a veces el sexo no hace falta? Solo necesitas que la oportunidad sea certera.

- ¿Qué a pasado? – quiso saber

- Nunca lo sabrás Penny. Nunca lo sabrás. – dijo Sheldon mientras se dirigía hacia afuera con una maquiavélica risa


	2. Epílogo

¡**AVISO**! ¡Este epílogo contiene sexo explícito entre dos hombres! ¡Quedan avisados!

* * *

><p>Sheldon estaba en su casa trabajando en su portátil, Leonard estaba en el sofá viendo la tele. Habían pasado cinco meses desde su "percance" con Wheaton y desde entonces no lo había visto, ni hablado con él. Y cuando iba a la tienda de cómics Stuart no comentaba nada respecto a eso. Y por suerte, ninguno de sus amigos lo sabía. Solo Penny y esta por primera vez no había dicho nada a nadie..<p>

Claro que Sheldon no se avergonzaba de ello así que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

- Leonard, ¿quieres que encargue pizza? - pregunté - Ya que hoy es el día de pizza te daré el honor de elegir los ingredientes.

- Una peperoni está bien. - le dijo este - Pide tres, ya sabes. Para todos.

Sheldon asintió e hizo el pedido. Tres minutos después llamaron a la puerta.

- Es imposible de que sean ellos. Y Raj y Howard tampoco. - dijo Leonard mientras se levantaban. - Ostras. - dijo enarcando las cejas - Hola Wheaton.

- Hola Leonard, ¿está Sheldon? - preguntó

- Eh sí, pasa. - pidió - Sheldon, Wil Wheaton. - presentó

Sheldon dejó su trabajo y movió la silla hacia la puerta.

- Hola. - saludó de manera neutra

Wil se acercó a él, agarró la silla y le besó con todas las ganas que pudo. Leonard se quedó mirando la escena y el mando cayó al suelo.

- Eh... - murmuró

Wil siguió con ello un poco más, pero viendo que Sheldon no le respondía decidió separarse.

Error.

Sheldon se inclinó hacia delante y le aprisionó la nuca para que no se moviera. Respondió al beso con muchas ganas y a ser sincero sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo. Ahí fue cuando Leonard quedó más impresionado.

- Esto… ¿Chicos? - preguntó

Wil se separó y Sheldon se quedó mirando a su compañero de piso.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Sheldon

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó

Sheldon no contestó, cogió a Wil Wheaton de la mano y se fue hacia el pasillo.

- No me molestes Leonard. Voy a tener sexo. - dijo antes de perderse camino a su habitación

- Vale. – dijo Leonard – Espera, ¿¡QUÉ! – exclamó y les siguió

- Siento no haberte avisado pero me ha pillado de improviso. Como tantas veces te pasó con Penny. – dijo Sheldon mientras metía a Wheaton en la habitación - ¿Algo que decir?

- No… Solo que…

- Pues largo. – interrumpió Sheldon y cerró la puerta

Wil soltó una risita.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – preguntó Sheldon sentándose al lado

Wil movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

- Tu compañero de piso es un pesado.

- ¿Leonard? Sí, lo es. – dijo - ¿Puedo divertirme yo contigo hoy?

- ¿Divertirte? ¿No se lo pasaste bien la última vez?

- Sí. Pero quiero ser yo quien…

- Cállate Sheldon. Eso no se dice. Se decide poco antes. – murmuró Wil besándole con cuidado los labios

Sheldon asintió y se aproximó para besarle. Wil respondió a ellos y le acarició el torso.

- Mmmmm… Mi tripa… - gimió

Wil rió en los labios de Sheldon, lo empujó un poco para que se tumbara y se puso a horcajadas sobre él.

- Esto es demasiado contacto físico. No me gusta. – murmuró Sheldon

- Te aguantas. – se limitó a responder Wheaton

- Creo que para estas situaciones había que estar cómodo

Wil le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a besar su vientre hasta llegar al pecho. Sheldon volvió a soltar un gemido placentero y se relajó más de lo que hubiera pensado. Alzó las manos y le quitó la camiseta a Will. Examinó su pecho en busca de una marca, un lunar, algún tipo de dermatitis. Nada. Lo único que resaltaba es que tenía más vello corporal que él. Lo acarició con cuidado y se inclinó un poco para besar el esternón.

Se siguieron besando y dando arrumaco durante un tiempo más. En ese tiempo Leonard había reunido a sus otros dos amigos frente la puerta de la habitación de Sheldon.

- ¿En serio qué…? – preguntó Raj

Leonard asintió.

- ¿Llevabas puestas las gafas? – preguntó Howard

Leonard volvió a asentir.

- Es raro. – dijeron ambos

Mientras, Wil estaba de rodillas en la cama entre las piernas de Sheldon. Le había masturbado con mucha paciencia y ahora iba a comenzar una felación.

- Eh… Espera.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Wil alzando la mirada

- Creo que te lo debo. - dijo

- ¿Me lo debes?

Sheldon se puso de rodillas en la cama y empujó a su "enemigo" hacia la cama. Se colocó entre sus piernas y llevó sus labios al miembro de este. Cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de su glande tomó un suspiro hondo.

- No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. – murmuró Wheaton, aunque a decir verdad estaba deseando de que pasara

- He estudiado las relaciones sexuales entre personas del mismo sexo y hay un punto en el que ambas personas deben de tomarla iniciativa en el sexo oral y anal. Así que lo haré. Tú lo hiciste la vez anterior y ahora me toca a mí.

No dijo mucho más y le lamió la punta. Se pasó la lengua luego por el paladar para captar los sabores. Al no sentir nada nuevo volvió a hacerlo y dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Llevó el miembro de Wil desde sus labios hasta lo más profundo de su garganta. Le gustaba, pero sobretodo le gustaba el tener el control en el placer de Wil que estaba en la misma gloria sintiendo aquello.

- Oh Dios Sheldon. – murmuró – Más, más rápido.

El físico no se hizo de rogar y siguió las directrices que le dieron ya que en ese caso Wil sabía más. Fue más rápido aunque al par de minutos paró.

- ¿Qué haces…? – murmuró – No… Vamos sigue…

- Date la vuelta. – pidió

- ¿Qué?

- Date la vuelta. – dijo de nuevo, esta vez exigiéndolo

- ¿Quieres que yo…?

- Si no es mucha molestia: sí.

- Cuidado y cariño, ¿eh? – dijo Wil antes de darse la vuelta

Sheldon asintió y se colocó detrás de él. Le abrazó con cariño colocando su pecho sobre la espalda.

- Me gusta esta sensación. – le susurró al oído

Wil no dijo nada, solo cerró los ojos Sheldon le besó el cuello y luego dejó los labios detrás de la nuca. Mientras, a ciegas, buscó los preservativos, se colocó uno de ellos y acarició la entrada con el glande.

Sintió como sus piernas temblaban ante la sensación al igual que Wil. Aunque las de este era más nerviosismo por lo que pudiera sentir. Sheldon metió el glande y se quedó quieto. Notó la presión alrededor de su glande y soltó un suspiro de placer.

- ¿Duele? – preguntó Sheldon

- No demasiado. Sigue. – pidió Wil suspirando

Sheldon asintió y fue entrando poco a poco sin detenerse. Cuando estuvo dentro se colocó más cómodo y comenzó a moverse. Movimientos oscilantes, al principio muy suaves, luego más rápidos. Tal y como había leído.

Wil se incorporó un poco y comenzó a gemir. Dios. Sheldon era muy bueno, lo hacía estar en el mismo cielo a pesar de que sabía que era la primera vez de este.

- Más rápido. – exigió Wil

Sheldon soltó una risita y se movió más rápido. Varios minutos más tarde Sheldon cambió la posición y puso a Wil bocarriba. Puso sus manos a horcajadas de la cabeza de Wil y se apoyó con los dedos de los pies en el colchón. Wil alzó las piernas y la deslizó alrededor de la cintura de Sheldon.

Los gemidos fueres de Wil llamaron la habitación y aumentaban a la velocidad que Sheldon aumentaba sus embestidas.

- Eres genial… - murmuró Wil

Sheldon soltó una risita.

- Soy genial en muchas cosas. – susurró

Wil abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

- Me voy a correr… - murmuró

- Pronuncia mi nombre. – susurró el fisíco

- ¿Tu nombre?

- Di mi nombre. – le pidió Sheldon con autoridad mientras embestía con más fuerza

Wil soltó un gemido y llevó la mano a su erección y la apretó un poco. Exclamó el nombre del físico mientras su semen salpicaba a ambos. Sheldon dio una última embestida y se quedó completamente quieto con los ojos muy apretados. Luego suspiró.

Se salió de Wil con cuidado y se colocó a su lado en la cama. Se quitó el preservativo y lo anudó. Luego tiró a la papelera que había en su cuarto. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y sacó un paquete de toallitas de bebé de la mesita de noche.

- Toma. – le dijo a Wil

Este la cogió y se limpió mientras se incorporaba.

- ¿Te quedarás a comer? – preguntó Sheldon volviéndose para mirarle

- Vale. – dijo asintiendo mientras buscaba su ropa y se la iba poniendo - ¿Darás explicaciones?

- No tengo porque dar explicaciones. – susurró Sheldon – Además nunca le pedí muchas explicaciones a Leonard así que espero lo mismo. – dijo poniéndose de pie

Sheldon se fue vistiendo y luego se le quedó mirando.

- Te quiero. – le dijo

Wheaton se quedó mirándole completamente pálido sin saber que hacer. Sheldon se acercó y se puso frente a él.

- Bazinga! – le dijo y tras reírse le dio un beso para luego salir de la habitación


End file.
